For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. The new plumber's ladder described herein is designed for the specific needs of the professional plumber. New features have been added to aid in the installation of copper and PVC pipes and tubing, and storage for the tools and accessories needed to perform those tasks. Specifically, the top has been redesigned to greatly benefit the plumber while on the ladder.